The objective of this study is to compare a tradional therapeutic community approach to drug addiction with a new and highly structured behavior therapy residential treatment program. Among specific objectives are examination of: (a) the clinical outcomes of a behaviorally oriented treatment package as compared to a conventional therapeutic community program, and (b) specific components within the behavioral approach which include faradic aversive conditioning, imaginal aversive conditioning and behavioral group methods. Methodologically, the project will consist of two separate studies which will run simultaneously. Study i involves the comparison of two different treatment approaches and Study II pertains to an investigation of various aspects of behavior therapy. A total of 70 Ss, ranging in age from 15-29, will participate in the studies. Data will primarily consist of pretreatment, posttreatment, and follow-up information in the following categories: (a) drug usage, (b) work and/or school history, (c) criminal involvement, and (d) social conventionality. In addition, physiological measures will be recorded during treatment in order to assess the effects of conditioning trials on physiological processes. Therapeutic treatment will last on an average of eight months for each program and follow-up sessions will be conducted bi-annually over a four year period. Analysis of the date will be by computer using standard statistical techniques and nonparametric measures.